Nero
=Character Sheet= *Character Name: Nero *Player Name: knightofblood12 *Chapter: Blood Drinkers, 5 Battle Company *Chapter Demeanour: The Craving | Personal Demeanour: Ruthless *Speciality: Tactical Marine | Rank: 1 | Power Armour History: see below *Description: see below *Renown: 3 *Experience: :XP to spend: 0 | Total XP spent: 16,700 CharacteristicsEdit :WS: 51 | BS: 46 | S: 46 4/8/10 | T: 47 5/10 | Ag: 52 ( 62 Armour Suit) | Int: 45 | Per: 44 | WP: 46 | Fel: 54 :Special Ability: Tactical Expertise, enables Chapter Abilities for all Kill Team Members (hard -20 Command Test) WoundsEdit :Total: 19 | Current: 19 | Fatigue: InsanityEdit :Current Points: | Battle Fatigue: | Primarch´s Curse: MovementEdit 12| :Half: 5 | Charge: 10 | Full: 15 | Run: 20 :Armour Suit: 6 | 12 | 18 | 24 | Fate PointsEdit :Total: 3 | Current: 3 CorruptionEdit Chapter Demeanour :: The Craving: either +10 WS or -10 WP & -10 FS ::Blood Angels : + 5 WS, +5 AG : SkillsEdit *Acrobatics (Ag): Basic, Trained *Awareness (Per): Basic, Trained *Barter (Fel): Basic *Carouse (T): Basic *Charm (Fel): Basic *Ciphers(Int) :*Chapter Runes: Trained :*Death Watch: Trained *Climb (S): Basic, Trained *Command:(Fel): Basic *Common Lore (Int): :*Adeptus Astartes: Trained :*Deathwatch: Trained :*Imperium: Trained :*War: Trained *Concealment (Ag): Basic, Trained *Contortionist (Ag): Basic *Deceive (Fel): Basic *Disguise (Fel): Basic *Demolitions (Int): Trained *Dodge (Ag): Basic, Trained *Drive (Ag) :*Ground Vehicles: Trained *Evaluate: Basic *Forbidden Lore (Int): :*Xenos: Trained *Gamble (Int): Basic *Inquiry (Fel): Basic *Intimidate (S): Basic *Literacy (Int): Trained *Logic (Int): Basic *Navigation (Int): :*Surface: Trained *Pilot (Ag): :*''Personal, Spacecraft, Trained'' *Scholastic Lore (Int): :*Codex Astartes: Trained *Scrutiny (Per): Basic *Search (Per): Basic *Silent Move (Ag): Basic, Trained *Speak Language (Int): :*High Gothic: Trained :*Low Gothic: Trained *Swim (S): Basic *Tactics (Int): *Assault Doctrine: Trained *Tech - Use ( Int): Trained p105 *Tracking (Int): Trained Talents & TraitsEdit *Ambidextrous *Astartes Weapon Training *Bulging Bizeps *Hatred (Orcs) *Heightened Senses (Hearing, Sight) *Killing Strike *Nerves of Steel *Quick Draw *Resistance (Psychic Powers) *True Grit *Unarmed Master *Unnatural Strength (x2) *Unnatural Toughness (x2) ArmourEdit Astartes Power Armour Mark VI http://wh40k.lexicanum.de/wiki/Servor%C3%BCstung#Mk_7 [1] lighter armoured than the Mark VII but smoother parts guarantee + 10 AG and heightened autosenses modifier + 15 Pain Suppressant Doses: 6 :Head: 8/10 | Body: 8/10 | Left Arm: 8/10 | Right Arm: 8/10 | Left Leg: 8/10 | Right Leg: 8/10 :Armour Additions: none : Appearance/ Personal Demeanour : Nero has blond short hair and a five o´clock shadow, wearing his jet- black painted power armour with a blazing red Blood Drinkers pauldron and an Golden Icon of Inspiration (+3 Command), which makes him a typical angelic looking exemplar of his breed with a pleasing appearance - from afar. : Contrarily to his friendly face his eyes are hooded and dark, taxing his counterparts and much to often mocking at them. : Neros demeanour is ruthless. Pity, mercy and scruples are no categories he is dealing with. The end justifies the means. WeaponsEdit *Astartes Godwyn Bolter :Class: Bolt Weapon | Range: 100m | RoF: S/2/4 | Dmg: 2d10+5 X | Pen: 5 | Special: Tearing | Wt: 18 | Req: 5 | Renown: - *Astartes Bolt Pistol :Class: Pistol | Range: 30m | RoF: S/3/- | Dmg: 2d10+5 X | Pen: 5 | Clip: 14 | Special: Tearing | Wt: 5.5 | Req: 5 | Renown: - Signature WeaponEdit *Blood Song (Sword) ::: All members of CCS have such a ceremonial wargear for practicing rituals. Nevertheless it is a balanced and perfectly functional close combat weapon. :Class: Melee | Dmg: 1d10+3 R | Pen: 2(4*) | Special: Balanced, Razor Sharp | Wt: 5 | Req: 3 | Renown: - :Razor Sharp: 2 or more degrees success -> penetration doubled GearEdit Golden Icon + 3 Command Power Armour HistoryEdit Terror by Thy Friend: the suit projects an air of menace and violence, thewearer gains the Fear (1) Trait against any foe engaged in melee with him NotesEdit Advancements takenEdit WP 1x, FS 2x, AG 1x, Int 1x Assault on Baal Veteran Tech- Use Acrobatics Signature Wargear Description/HistoryEdit Nero served in 5 (Battle) Company Command Squad, frequently acting as inpromptu squad leader when there was need of replacement. He weared a Golden Command mark He took part in the Assault on Baal and fight alongside his brethren Blood Angels, where he excelled in the fast and furious fighting techniques, hit and run maneuvres and vicious hand to hand combats versus the Orcs. It was there that he cultivated a raging hate against the Greenskins. When the Blood Drinkers deployed in the Reach he was singled out for service in the Deathwatch, both for teaching and learning Xenos fighting tactis. Curaze Edit We made planetfall on Curaze. Presume they were sleeping in their rotten cages because we were not detected - immediately that is. We advanced to a village and produced some collaterals and our priest was properly dissatisfied for the first time. We broke into the chieftains hut, slightly crumbling a wall but otherwise being as stealthy as a Raven Guard. Even the GM was pleased with this extraordinary piece of stealth. Well we all were. Then we took a Speeder, crossed the deep blue - again as invisible as a fart in the armoured pants of a Inquisitor - and learned some stuff about some inquisitorial fieldagents who got caught and/or were corrupted to the bones or something. Them to free was our angelic goal and so we started this task with both high spirits and a lively discussion about the procedures and tactis of storming the prison camp. =Missions= Category:Catalogue Of Names Category:RPG